villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jimmy Pegorino
'James "Jimmy" Pegorino '''is a character in the ''Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the secondary antagonist of Grand Theft Auto IV. He is also mentioned in The Lost and Damned. Jimmy was the boss of the Alderney based Pegorino Crime Family, which he took over after his father died. He is looked down upon by the Liberty City based Mafia organizations and is unable to get a seat on The Commission. Biography Early life Jimmy Pegorino was born in Alderney City, Alderney. His father was the founder of the Pegorino family, a faction that was highly disrespected by the others mobsters. Jimmy was arrested for theft three times during the mid 1970s. At some point in his life, he married Angie, and they had a son together. Taking control over the family Eventually, Jimmy gained leadership over the Pegorino Family, and he desperately wanted to join The Commission, despite his organization being incredibly weak. He tried to impress The Commission by doing favours for them, such as allowing the Pavano to operate in Alderney in spite of their long-time rivalry. Also, Jimmy thought it would be an excellent idea to anonymously weaken the Ancelotti's family whilst improving his own, in order to prove that he is able to run an organization. He learned that a leader shouldn't place value on his employees until they either impress him or, ironically, become a threat to him because of their greed (such as Ray Boccino). For unknown reasons, Jimmy's son had committed suicide, and he then accepted his bodyguard Anthony Corrado as a son in nature. Unbeknownst to Angie, Pegorino has a young mistress who lives in an apartment in Acter. Events of Grand Theft Auto IV In 2008, Phil recommended Niko Bellic's services to Jimmy. He first ordered Niko to watch over a deal he was having with members of the Pavano Family. However, the deal was a trap, and Jimmy was nearly killed, while the tribute was stolen, to the great depleasure of the Don. Fortunately, Niko rescued Jimmy, and chased a group of remaining of the remaining thugs to get Jimmy's money back. In retaliation to the Pavano's betrayal, Jimmy later sent Niko to follow a couple of Pavano mobsters to a crew meeting at the Auto Eroticar dealership and slaughter them all. Jimmy then stated that they're going to be in war against the Pavanos, hoping that his organization would weaken them and perhaps finally take a seat at The Commission. Later on, the police began to thoroughly investigate his "businesses", leading Jimmy to believe that several of his employees had become moles. This led Jimmy to threaten Niko with a shotgun, but he was eventually convinced that Anthony was the spy. Anthony, who was confirmed to be an informant, suffered a heart attack after talking with Jimmy over the phone, but survived and was hospitalized. Then, Jimmy ordered Anthony's death for his betrayal, despite Anthony's remorses. Endings In the game's finale, Jimmy orders Bellic to take part in a heroin deal with Niko's nemesis, Dimitri Rascalov and was promised a great deal of money. Niko is unsure whether to comply and be paid or take his revenge, and his final decision is left to the player. Deal Niko and Phil are betrayed by Dimitri, forcing them to fight through the warehouse and steal the money. Jimmy becomes very happy and wishes Niko good luck with the money. A hired assassin targeting Niko sent by Dimitri accidentally kills Niko's cousin Roman Bellic at the wedding (and is immediately counter-killed). Niko tracks down the duo with help from Little Jacob, right before Dimitri betrays and kills Jimmy, saying that he "didn't work this hard to share the spoils of a victory". Dimitri was chased down and killed by Niko on Happiness Island shortly afterwards. Revenge Niko rebels and kills Dimitri on a ship known as the Platypus, ironically the same ship that Niko arrived to Liberty City on. After this Jimmy loses a lot of money and influence, and his organization becomes reduced to nothing. He personally attempts to kill Niko at Roman and Mallorie's wedding, but accidentally kills Kate McReary, Niko's girlfriend. Niko later tracks down and kills Jimmy with help from Roman and Little Jacob. After chasing Pegorino to Happiness Island and shooting him down, Niko told him that the Commission thought he was a "fat fucking joke". As Niko begins to walk away, Jimmy raises his gun to try and kill Niko, but before he can Niko shoots Jimmy in the head with an Assault Rifle. Description Appearance Jimmy Pegorino is an enderly man with grey hairs and brown eyes. He usually wears brown jackets and trousers, and black shoes. Personality Like another Grand Theft Auto's famous character, Tommy Vercetti, Jimmy acts both temperamental and clever. He acts as a respected don and chief: as such, he enjoys drinks, young women and his luxury properties, including his cars and big mansion. He was also a rude father, as he "beat Anthony like his son", though he was used to display affection towards him. Jimmy's life goal is to be accepted into the Commission. As such, he is willing to do anything in order to get a seat, including confronting another mafia, the Pavanos, and Dimitri's Bratva. This desesperate quest in order to get recognition made him extremely prideful and obnoxious towards his relatives and family, espetially his adopted son Anthony Corrado, though he has a certain sense of humor and charity. He is also thankful towards Niko, as the latter saved him from an assault of Pavano who nearly cost his life. When he discovered that his organization is spied, Jimmy became paranoid and began to no longer trust his entourage, including Anthony and Niko. This led the old patriarch to be much more threatening than accustomed and he ordered Niko to kill most of associates, including another caporegime (i.e. lieutenant) Ray Boccino and Boccino's guards. When both Niko and Jimmy discovered that Anthony was actually the mole, Jimmy mercilessly ordered his death. If Niko choose the Revenge ending, Jimmy seems remorseful about his deeds, telling Niko that "everything could have been gravy" if he would have worked with him. He is also quite hypocrite, as he told Niko that "your problem is you like killing to much", despite the fact that he personnally killed many of his henchmen and even his own son. Also, Jimmy will betray, along Dimitri, Niko by sending an assassin at Roman's wedding if the player has chosen to do the Deal instead. His favorite radio stations are Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM, suggesting his favorite genre is Jazz, and he will respond positively if it is turned on in a car. Trivia *Jimmy Pegorino is the only person to be a major antagonist under the player's choice. Navigation External links * 'Jimmy Pegorino '''on the ''Grand Theft Auto Wiki. Category:Crime Lord Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Adulterers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Charismatic Category:Cheater Category:Control Freaks Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Disciplinarians Category:Drug Dealers Category:Elderly Category:Extravagant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Gangsters Category:Greedy Category:Grey Zone Category:Homicidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Insecure Category:Male Category:Master Orator Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:On & Off Category:Paranoid Category:Parents Category:Pawns Category:Provoker Category:Remorseful Category:Spouses Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Tyrants Category:Vengeful Category:Wealthy Category:Weaklings Category:Xenophobes